Perspective
by Callie24
Summary: Loose Omegaverse. Dean messes up, goes to prison. Castiel helps. Eventual Destiel. READ WARNINGS.
1. WARNINGS

WARNINGS

THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, DRUGS, DRUG USE, ABUSE, ABANDONMENT, GRAPHIC DEATHS, SUDICAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS, MPREG, ABORTION, MURDER, DEPRESSION, AND DRUNK DRIVING.

IT IS OMEGA VERSE, BUT LOOSELY ADAPTED.

IF YOU HAVE ISSUES OR QUESTIONS, CONTACT AUTHOR.

AUTHOR IS NOT A LAWYER, NOR LAW STUDENT. GOOGLE IS AUTHOR'S GOD.

SHOUT OUT TO THE BETA!  
EUJENIA, AUTHOR'S BEST FRIEND AND MUSE

SECOND WARNING

AUTHOR FEELS SHITTY ABOUT THE SECOND/THIRD PERSON THING

IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING

AUTHOR IS SHAMED

YOU MAY THROW COCONUTS AT AUTHOR


	2. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester sits at the end of the bar, sipping from his beer time to time, as he scans the room. Mostly Betas, a few more Alphas. Not unusual, really, so he decides on a group of young Beta females, college aged, attractive. He watches the group as they take another round of shots, waiting for the right moment.

One of the girls, shorter than the others, catches him looking. She smiles shyly, blushing at him. Cute, he thinks. He gets up to make his move.

%

Sam Winchester sits at his desk, druging through another round of emails from the partner's secretary. A measly college intern, he'd work himself into the ground to be a partner, and has no immediate plans to leave the office anytime soon. He checks his cell for the time.

He has three missed calls from a local number. He goes to call back when it rings again. "Hello, Mr. Winchester? This is Sioux Falls Hospital..."

He leaves his computer on as he runs to his car.

"Yes, yeah, hey," the nurses behind the desk eyes him warily. "I'm looking for my brother, Dean Winchester," Sam says. Understanding washes their eyes, and one grabs a clip board.

"Right this way, sir," she says, walking down the corridor.

%

Abigail Howard sits in the passenger seat. Twenty-three, an education major, and 5'4", Dean likes that she is sweet. He likes her giggle. "Naw, baby, I'm always a steady driver," he insists. Abigail thinks he's the most beautiful man she's ever seen. She's had more to drink tonight than she thinks she ever has, Dean wanted to drink with her. He has such a nice car. She looks over at him. Dean turns his head to face her and smiles, opening his mouth to speak. She never hears what he said.

Luc Novak sits perched on his motorcycle, flying through the night. A rather important man, Luc is eager to get home. He comes up on the intersection, his light green. He goes through, steady, smoothly.

When the car makes contact, it knocks the bike out from underneath his body. Luc can't breathe as he floats, ricocheting off the car's windshield. He thinks of nothing as his slim body is thrown nearly twenty feet in the air. Luc looks down at the earth below him, and feels he'll never come down. He feels like his stomach is still down there. When he starts to come back down, it's slowly, like floating.

Luc wants to throw up.

His body crashes violently on the pavement. His skull snaps back up, and his neck breaks. The last thing he registers is blood on his tongue.

Dean felt the crash before he saw it. He is looking at Abigail, cute Abigail, all wrapped up in his jacket because she is cold. She is worried about him driving.

When Luc's body smashes onto his windshield, he jerks back, moving his arm in the motion his head took. Dean's car swerves hard into the left hand lane.

Dean is a good driver.

But Dean is drunk.

He jerks the wheel back to the right. He is in the wrong lane, he has to pull over. Dean's car can't handle it, and rolls over. Dean and Abigail spiral into the ditch. They roll and roll. Dean vaguely senses his car is on fire. He is steady still; an eerie sense of calm blankets over him. They roll until they reach the tree. When they hit, Dean smells the wood. He smells Abigail's throw up. He smells the metal of his car as his head snaps forward and slams into the dashboard. He screams and the world goes black.

Abigail has her hands up. She throws up. She is scared. She wants to go home. When she reaches the tree it smashes through the door. Abigail's body is instantly destroyed. She is pinned between the flaming metal car and the unmoving tree. She wants to go home. She feels metal in her body. She hears Dean yell.

She wants to go home.

She dies silently screaming, unable to use her crushed lungs.


	3. Chapter 2

Castiel Novak sits in the courthouse thinking of his sixteen year old self. He can remember his brother Luc protecting him from the others when he presented as an Omega. Luc was only a beta, but he was furious. He remembers Luc calling Micheal, remembers being picked up and carried home. Luc made him a grilled cheese.

Thinking of his dead brother makes him upset. He wants to cry but refuses to. People already treat him like glass without tears. He breathes a sigh of relief when his brother Micheal sits next to him, and grabs his hand. The comforting scent of his Alpha brother washes over him. Micheal's eyes are red. He smells like cigarettes and salt.

Castiel hates this. A man in a police uniform walks to them, and asks them to come into the room. The trail is beginning.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As Sam stares at the battered body of his older brother, a tear-jerking sort of panic starts to drown him. "Dean," he says. "Dean."

Dean's blood stains the bandage on his head. Dean is not awake. Dean's heartbeat is steady. Sam stares at the monitor as he sits in the hard plastic beside Dean's bed. He looks at the nurse staring back at him. "How?"

The nurse's eyes soften. She has pretty eyes that crinkle in the corners. They don't match the stern line of her mouth. "He has a severe concussion. He might be out for a few days. Two broken ribs, a broken wrist, three shattered fingers," Sam's mouth is dry. The spit he tries to swallow makes him naueous. "and slight internal bleeding," she says. She walks to the door, but pauses. "The police will be in soon to explain the rest."

She pulls the door close as she leaves. Sam doesn't know he's crying.

o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

"It was all captured on the camera attached to the red light. Traffic measure, really. But you understand how it's helpful here," the officier has dead eyes. He must hate his job. The rolls around his waist look uncomfortably squeezed by his belt. "Your brother here ran the red light, going twenty over the limit. Not to mention he was completely knackered," he laughed. Sam cringed. The Beta smelt like sweat and stale bread.

Sam can understand Dean being drunk. Dean had just been fired from his job at the bank. Actually, 'let go' was the term. Dean pays for all their bills. He pays for the student loans. He pays for the gas. He always had. So Dean was stressed. And Dean drinks when stressed. Simple.

"Son," the officier says, leaning in toward Sam, " You realize what this will mean for your brother, right?" The cop gives him a blank stare. Sam hates him. The cop glances at his partner by the door, and elaborates.

"You boys can raise holy hell in the courts all you want, but when your brother wakes up, he will be arrested." Sam takes in a breath and holds it, terse. "Dean will be going to jail, Mr. Winchester. All you can do is pray for a merciful judge. Two people killed in a drunk driving incident? In a small ass town like this? The citizens will make sure of it. Just be aware, okay kid?" Sam nods. He looks at the ground.

The officiers leave. Sam holds Dean's hand that isn't shattered.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dean is sentenced to seven years. His lawyer, Amelia Richardson, said it was for negligent homicide. Sammy convienced her to do the trail for free. She is one of the partners of Sam's firm. Sammy is helping Dean pay the $5000 dollar fee, too. Dean feels nothing. He knows he should be grateful to his brother, but he can't look at him.

They put the cuffs over his cast. He hears Sam say his name. He doesn't look at him as he's shuffled out the court room.

.o...o.o. ..

Castiel wants to be numb. He sits in the court room as Dean Winchester is sentenced. Dean smells like the earth. Earth and leather. He didn't look up the entire trial.

Castiel hears Dean's brother cry when they take Dean out. Tears go down the man's face. No, no. It isn't right. None of this is fair.

Now he loses his brother, too.

Abigail's friends are crying. Her mother isn't allowed in the room after trying to hit Dean with her purse. She accuses him of awful things. She says Abigail wouldn't have got in the car. That Dean must have drugged her. That Dean raped her. Dean said nothing.

But no, they did that test already.

He's a murderer, not a rapist.

Micheal has his eyes closed. He is drunk.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean is glad his mother is dead for today. He wouldn't want her to ever know about him. The van he's sitting in is at least ten years old. The seats are stained with something awful smelling. The road they drive on is bumpy as hell, and each bump jars his torso into the window. It hurts his ribs horribly, but he doesn't mind.

Out the window, he can the chained-link fence surrounded an ugly, squat building. No windows. No grass. They go through the gates, and pull up to the door.

"Come on, frat boy. Let's go," the guard is a young alpha woman, who talks funny to make her voice sound deeper. She swings up the door and helps Dean out, leading him inside his new home. Inside it smells sterlized. He'd heard the prisoners had to wear masking chemicals, but he didn't think it worked. Yet the only people he smelled were the guards. They were all Alphas. He's lead to the processing station. "Alright," the guard says. "Strip."

Dean is lead into a room with four other men. They don't look pleased to see him. "New roomies, frat boy," the guard says. Dean wonders if she knows he's never been to college.

Assessing the situation, Dean guesses the left bottom bunk is his. He points to it to be sure. The guy laying on the top bunk shruggs. "Whatever, man," he says. Dean would guess the dude was Indian, or something like that. His hair was black and shoulder length, greasy. He had a tattoo on his forearm that said "Behain". "Just stay out of the way," he said. Dean sits on his new bed. He feels a shiver run up his spine.

Dean works in the shop. He gets a reputation for being silent. No one has heard him talk. When given free time, Dean goes and curls up on his cot. He sits with the top bunk guy at lunch. They call him Sister. Dean doesn't eat much. He lets Sister eat what he doesn't.

When Dean first gets a visitor, it's Sam. Dean can't speak to him. Sam assumes he's just upset. He reaches out to Dean and touches his hand. Sam tells Dean about the town. About their friends. About the lawyer Sam seems to like. It's the same one who defended Dean.

Sam tells Dean he loves him when he leaves.

Dean goes to the bathroom and stands looking in the mirror. He doesn't see himself. He sees Abigail looking back at him, smiling. "Sure you're good to drive? We can take a taxi," she giggled out.

"Naw, baby."

He doesn't eat for the rest of the day.

Sister comes to him one day at showertime.

"Listen, man, I know you're like, a Batman level brooder here, but they'll send you to psych if you don't eat. And you sure as hell don't want psych," Sister says. Dean wants to ask why. Instead he nods. Sister looks at him. Really, intensely looks at him. Dean feels uncomfortable. He goes to leave, but Sister grabs his wrist. "Dude, you don't need psych, do you? Like, you aren't going to off yourself, right?" he asks. Dean feels a flutter of emotion. It's the first real thing he's felt in months.

"No. I'm not good enough for that," he croaks out. Sister looks shocked that he spoke. Dean breaths out a laugh, and walks away.

Sister is only one he talks to. He doesn't even talk to Sam. Just holds his hand. The guards think he's his boyfriend, but Dean doesn't care. He can only speak to Sister.

Usually it's only a word or so, "yeah,", "nope." or "pass that here". But he can tell Sister is dying of curiousity. One day Sister asks Dean what he wants to do when he gets out. Dean tells him he doesn't want to.


End file.
